Topsy Turvy
by miko-hanyou-gurl
Summary: Meet Kagome, an average girl trying to get by high school. She lives a peaceful life in Japan. At least that's what she thought, until she bumps into Inuyasha, the son of a leading tycoon. Will her topsy-turvy life ever turn the right way again? InuKag


Okay. So this is my second attempt at making an InuYasha fanfic, and I hope all goes well, not like the last one, which I haven't updated since years ago. I made that as a PWP story, and ran out of ideas, so it has been on hiatus for a long time. I hope I can finish it in the near future, but for now I will be focusing on this new fic which has been bugging my insides and begging me to let it out. ^__^ So there.

I hope you enjoy my new fanfic and all comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated, even constructive criticism, which will help me improve the story better. 

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

Note: I changed Mama Higurashi's name to Akira to make it easier to describe her.

**Topsy-Turvy**

**Summary: **Meet Kagome, an average girl trying to get by high school. She lives a peaceful life in Japan. At least that's what she thought, until she bumps into Inuyasha, the son of a leading tycoon. Will her topsy-turvy life ever turn the right way again? InuKag

**Chapter One**

It was an early Monday morning in the Higurashi Household. The sounds of cars and people outside the shrine can be heard. It was clearly a bustling and busy day for Tokyo.

"Kagome, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Akira Higurashi called out while preparing breakfast.

Sounds of hurried footsteps came from the wooden stairs and made their way to the dining room.

"Good morning Mama, what's for breakfast?" A sixteen-year-old girl with raven hair asked her mother, who was busy cooking on the kitchen counter.

"Help yourself to bacon and eggs dear. It's on the table," said Akira, handing her a plate and some utensils.

"There's also some Orange Juice there if you want some," she added.

Kagome ate her meal at a fast pace, nearly choking herself with bacon. She had soon cleared her plate in less than five minutes.

"Mama, where's Souta?" She asked, while looking for said person, who was nowhere to be seen in the house.

"Your brother went off a while ago, since he said he's going to be late if he waited for you to finish," Akira stated calmly while putting away the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Oh shoot! He left me again? I'm gonna be late!" Kagome dashed around the house, gathering her things for school.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mama! It was delicious!" Kagome said, dashing across the living room and to the front door.

"Kagome, be sure to come home early after school, we have guests arriving later!" Came Akira's muffled voice from the kitchen.

"Okay Mama! I'll be home before six!"

The sound of the door closing was heard and Kagome dashed off through the shrine grounds and down the steps.

'I'd better make it fast or I'll be late! Why did I have to sleep in today?' Thought Kagome, as she ran towards the direction of her school, Shikon no Tama High. She was dashing at a fast pace across the street when suddenly two hands pulled her right back to the sidewalk.

"Hey, what the—" her reaction was cut short when a truck came speeding down the narrow street she was about to cross.

"Huh?"

"It's not 'huh' you stupid girl. You almost got run over by a truck!" Exclaimed a voice behind her.

She looked back to see a boy who looked to be the same age as her, staring at her with golden eyes. He had an unusual colored platinum silver hair that reached down his waist, and cute little puppy ears atop his head. She felt a strong urge to rub them…

"First of all wench, before crossing the street, you need to look left, right and left again! Didn't anybody teach you that at school? If I hadn't grabbed you from behind, you would have died a quick and rather pathetic death. I mean, what were you think— Hey! Stop touching my ears!" The boy said, annoyed.

"Are they real?" Kagome asked, seemingly entranced. She was still rubbing them, not minding the boy's earlier statement.

"Keh, of course they're real idiot! Now would you quit rubbing them? It pisses me off!" He replied grumpily.

"Oh! Uh… Sorry," she said, releasing her hands from his ears. 'They're so cute… and soft too!' She thought happily to herself.

"Anyway, what were you thinking, running off like that? You could have gotten run over you know!" He said, continuing his earlier lecture.

"Was I running? Oh… OH! I was running! I'm late!" Kagome stood up suddenly and once again started dashing across the street.

"Thanks for saving me mister dog-eared guy! I have to run now, bye!" She called out, before she sprinted round the corner and disappeared.

"H-hey wait! I wasn't finished talking to you wench!" said the boy, surprised by the girl's sudden leave. He tried chasing after her, but she had already disappeared somewhere.

'Damn, I'll give her credit for being fast at running.' He thought to himself.

On his way back, he noticed a black object from where they bumped together earlier. He picked it up and looked at its contents. "Hmm… What's this, her wallet? So _**she's**_ Kagome Higurashi, huh? Interesting girl… I just might have fun with her…" He walked away, chuckling to himself.

-- Chapter 1 END --

A/N: So there's chapter one! I hope you all have been enjoying so far. Reviews are highly appreciated. 

-- miko_hanyou_gurl --


End file.
